


Her Domestic Nights In

by slytherinish



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinish/pseuds/slytherinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came near her, she was already kneeling, her heart beating so loud she was sure he could hear it. Her eyes were on the floor, she could only see his feet approaching. Then his hands started caressing her hair "Good girl, my beautiful girl". And there it was, the warm feeling spreading through her chest, her cheeks blushing "Thank you Sir" she was feeling grounded, protected, safe, cherished, that hand and his velvet-like voice, the warmth emanating from his body to her naked skin were enough to make her feel calm, content.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*a short sequence of domestic images, hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Domestic Nights In

He came near her, she was already kneeling, her heart beating so loud she was sure he could hear it. Her eyes were on the floor, she could only see his feet approaching. Then his hands started caressing her hair "Good girl, my beautiful girl".

And there it was, the warm feeling spreading through her chest, her cheeks blushing "Thank you Sir" she was feeling grounded, protected, safe, cherished, that hand and his velvet-like voice, the warmth emanating from his body to her naked skin were enough to make her feel calm, content. 

"Will you join me at the couch?" 

At the couch, not on the couch, that was not allowed tonight, her place was at his feet, kneeling on the pillow he bought for her. He would sit on the couch, watch some movie and she would kneel at his feet, her head resting on his thigh, noting sexual, but still the most intimate act. Then his hands would start carding through her hair, caressing, petting, and she would slowly start to float, oblivious of everything around her, his hands her only connection to reality. Those nights would end with her blowing him as though her life depended on that, hungrily swallowing his length, trying her best to swallow him whole while humping his leg to achieve her own pleasure, his hands still in her hair, guiding her every movement, while whispering how much he loved his little horny minx. 

 

On other nights they would share the couch, he would have her reclining on his thighs, her head on the armrest, and he would lazily play with her breasts, pinching and twisting her little perk nipples, the other hand gently stroking her folds, massaging her bum and tapping on the sapphire at the end of her plug. He would absentmindedly torture her until she would plead, plead for him to stop, plead for something more, plead for some mercy, he loved hearing her begging, stuttering incoherent words while on the brink of a blissful orgasm. Then and only then he would unhurriedly switch off the tv, open his  trousers and haul her on his lap, fucking her until her screams would fill the room, covering the loud smack of his hand coming down on the round firm globes of her bottom, until the pleasure would reclaim her body and ecstasy would fill her soul. 

He would then lift her and bring her to their room, clean her and cover her in a blanket, enclosing her in a tight embrace, whispering soothing words that would lull her in her sleep 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like the following experiment, if you do please let me know, it has been a long time since I posted something somewhere and I need some feedback. Also if you want more let me know!  
> ps english is not my mothertongue, and this hasn't been beta'ed, so if you notice some errors just let me know, and have mercy :)


End file.
